The present invention generally relates to air conditioning apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to refrigerant circuit accumulators and methods of fabricating them.
In a refrigerant circuit in which a compressor, condenser, expansion valve and evaporator are piped in series, an accumulator is typically interposed in the circuit between the outlet of the evaporator and the inlet of the compressor. The accumulator functions to trap oil and/or liquid refrigerant returning to the compressor, and also serves to meter the trapped oil and/or liquid refrigerant back to the compressor in a controlled manner.
The outer body or shell of a conventional suction accumulator is typically fabricated from a ferrous metal, such as steel, having a tubular body to the opposite ends of which closure caps are welded. The steel welding process can introduce weld splatter and scale onto the inner side of the accumulator body which tends to accelerate rusting of the accumulator. The steel welding process can also produce pin-hole leaks. Additionally, a steel accumulator structure connected to copper tube user joints can cause scrap and leaks for both the assembler and repairman, thereby accelerating early field failure at the accumulator structure.
Conventionally constructed accumulators typically require a relatively large number of individual components and a considerable number of welded or brazed joints which increase the possibility that the finished accumulator will eventually develop a leak. Additionally, due to their use of ferrous metal outer shells it is typically necessary to paint the exteriors of the finished accumulators to inhibit corrosion thereof.
From the foregoing it can readily be seen that it would be highly desirable to provide improved accumulator apparatus and associated fabrication methods which eliminate or at least substantially reduce the above-mentioned problems, limitations and disadvantages commonly associated with conventional refrigerant suction accumulators.